


The Beginning.

by Teenvampirevenant (Gobblepotle)



Series: I, Vampire [1]
Category: Andrhon, Ivampire
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gay Sex, Gay sex with blood, Gore, Horror, Lovers, M/M, Male - Freeform, Murdering, Nudism, erotism, gay relationship, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Teenvampirevenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after John died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Throughton.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh loneliness - oh hopelessness  
> To search the ends of time  
> For there is in all the world  
> No greater love than mine.
> 
> \- Love song for a vampire

You know what they say... When a vampire kills you, you comeback to life, dead but alive and always hungry.  
And if you're a hunter like tyg was, and you want me dead... Well that would be a problem since my ex boyfriend Andrew ripped my heart off, funny thing, that's how i turned into a vampire in the first place.  
Hi, my name is John Throughton and this is my story... Well the beginning of it.

 

To be continue...


	2. You Never Said Forever (Could Ever Hurt Like This)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by DC comics and Marilyn Manson music

**Hello my name is John Troughton and if you were listening, i'm a vampire, but... You want to know how I was turned into one? Ok, let me tell you how.**

**First we meet Tyg (if i would have known she would turn to be a very annoying teenager i would have let andrew eat her sooner), sorry where I was? Oh yes...**

**First we meet Tyg....**

**Andrew** : Awfully young for this, aren't you?... (He say when learning she was taught to be a slayer by her mom a such young age)

 **John** : Don't be a jerk Andrew...  (Sarcastically reply)

 **Tyg** : We're (mom and I) for the one that killed my dad

 **John** : You're better than what I ever was... He said

 **Andrew** : I doubt that... The handsome old gentleman over here (said while pointing at john direction) killed 12 vampires without a stake or an axe... (Admiting devotion by his partner slayer tales)

 **John** : Well, I rigged something up... Sort of a lawn, sprinkler of holy water, it was... Pretty cool. (John replied collaborating with andrew story)

 **Tyg** : (without mentiong the obvious) So are you guys like... Together?

Andrew playing dumb by the second he heard that question

 **John** : We work together, yes... (He answered not actually getting the sarcasm on tyg question)  
  
**Tyg** : Sure (sarcasm again)

Once they ended doing research, they get into the car, have a handful of awkward conversations and ride to their next location....

**Then we meet Batman and his rule of no killing, which to be honest, that was going to be a problem to tyg and to andrew, since we meet her by trying to kill him, well i thought by that time that was in the past... I was very wrong, so we ended, the four of us in an elevator, going to our next adventure, a big ol' vampire nest...**

While in the elevator...

 **Andrew** : I like your cape

 **Batman** : ...

 **John & Tyg**: (In awkward silence).

**Once we were there, everything that happens from here and up is directly Tyg fault.**

Andrew saying he created her, so he has to destroy her, batman saying that it should exist another way by sticking to his rule, but there wasn't another way

Of everyone there, tyg was the one with an idea and no one could see her projecting it on andrew

 **Tyg** : I'm sorry andrew, I really am, you seem like one of the good ones, like maybe you're not a murdering monster. But you said you were really old and that you sired her (talking about Mary The Blood Queen, owner of the nest) 

 **Andrew** : No tyg, you don't understand... Andrew said when he felt the blade of tyg sword cut across his back trought his chest

 **Tyg** : I understand that I don't get my family back, but hundred of people do... Goodbye Andrew... (Tyg said before taking the sword out of andrew's body and doing a quick move to severe his head finally killing him by turning him to a pile of dust.)

**If she had known that by killing him it would free cain from his torment in hell at the hand of the own lucifer, i'm not so sure if she would have killed him, but it was too late, too late for the superheroes that came to our aids, good It wasn't the ol' well known justice league the one that came, but instead it was the dark justice league with people like Constantine, Zatanna and Ghost, etc... We ciulc leatn that Andrew was stuck on limbo, ghost and zatanna where trying to get him back to the living (sort of) land, while everyone else, including batman only shared bad eyesight to tyg. Zatanna said the spell will bring Andrew back, but they don't know in what state he would comeback (I was hoping in the state of undress) but instead he got back... Shirtless, well, at least that's something... So, he came back battled cain and won, but he cameback stronger, something strange was about to happen, i could feel it in every part of my body.**

**Andrew:** Except you see, cain... I'm something new... (He reply, by showing off more than his torso, his new powers) time to kick your ass back to hell... (He said before killing cain off like if he were made of butter)

**Of course he kissed Mary after, leaving me with a jealous look in my face and then end up looking at tyg very disappointed on her bad move, while we see something strange happening before our own eyes, Andrew sucked all the negativity, all the back magic and all vampyrism from mary, turning her into what she hated the most... A human.**

**Turning him into the new master of the vampires and I knew his next action, because nothing good comes out of a vampire with hunger for blood, everything I could think of was, I am only food for him now, but see, he passed in front of me without even touching me he told me to grab mary and run, to not look back as he was feeding with tyg blood and bones... Vengance bitch for have killed him once.**

**It have been weeks of him to not show up to our hotel room, with batman gone back to Gotham city, Mary and I with the hope of seeing our lover again, it was a torture... Until we learn a new about him, he was in fact in the house of his first ex love companion, a sweet lady, who was nothing else that a writter, at the exact moment we arrived, to stop him from doing something he would regret later, what i didn't knew is that he wasn't alone and while Mary was being busy killing Andrew little group...**

**Andrew** : Look what we have here, all of my girly exes... ( **Sarcasm everywhere** )

 **John & Mary**: Let's get with the killing, yes? ( **My mistake** )

 **Andrew** : Kill? You? Precious, you couldn't kill me when you were the queen of the vampires... And no offense johnny, but I know you don't have it in you... (Andrew seemed to be so sure that he didn't seen the kerosene coming along with fire) 

 **John** : Did he just called me a girl? And I am no way one of your ex girlfriends at all, jeez... (He sight in frustration)

 **Mary** : Cut the crap andrew, you were never good with the psychological bullshit (she said tryong to offend him by calling his attention)...

**But all she did was calling other vampires attention by throwing her and other vampires out of the window, leaving me alone with andrew and it was time to have a so needed face to face chat with the boyfriend**

**Andrew trying to convice me by reaching my back with his hands sweet talking me... He got me so easily now that I realise.**

**Andrew:** You can come with us. **Be** with us... **Be** with **me**.

 **John** : No... I... Don't... ( **I was shacking with nwrves, i knew my time was coming** ) How I feel doesn't matter... You're **Not** Andrew, you're just- ( **for a minute I got out of words** )

 **Andrew** : Wearing his skin, isn't that **enough**?

 **John** : I... I Don't think... ( **Got nervous** )

 **Andrew** : Shhh... (He said before kissing him)

 **John** : Urk (sound you do when you feel pain)

 **Andrew** : At least you died happy old man. (Andrew said while holding John heart with his own hand)

**Like I've told you before, i was turned in a very strange way, now the stake doesn't work with me, i tell you because they've tried, too many times, maybe if someone severe my head would be a posibility to work and actually kill me, since i literally have no heart, pretty sure Andrew got to have it in a jar or something, wherever the hell he is now, because i haven't have heard a single thing about him since that day, but someday I will find him, until then... C ya. Att: John Troughton.**


End file.
